Porque nunca le debes de hacer caso a James Potter
by Rose L.G
Summary: Deberían de haberle dado poción para dormir o haberlo maldecido hasta que cayera dormido, muerto, no les importaba mucho. Porque no hay nada peor que andar con un James sobreexcitado por la nieve, el alcohol y a punto de llevar serenata desde Honeydukes.


Porque **nunca **le debes de hacer caso a James Potter.

By: Rose L.G

**Summary**: Deberían de haberle dado poción para dormir o haberlo cruciado hasta que cayera dormido, muerto, no les importaba mucho, pero querían que se callara. Y es que, nunca debieron de haberle hecho caso, porque no hay nada peor que andar con un James Potter sobreexcitado por la nieve, el alcohol y a punto de llevarle serenata a la hija del dueño de Honeydukes desde el sótano de la tienda.

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío, a excepción de la historia y, si Rowling o ilovegiraffes56 me lo prestaran, Sirius Black.

**Dedicatoria**: Esto va para **Lady Black**, porque soy una malapaga y una Santa Claus muuuuy mala (más que las vacas, me atrevería a decir). Lo prometido es deuda, querida. Aunque sea una deuda DEMASIADO tardía. Juro que te pagaré la tardanza.

**Notas**: Leer la nota de abajo, para que no les quede mala impresión de mí.

* * *

Estaba claro.

No podría dormir. Ni aunque lo intentara.

Pateó las mantas lejos de él y se sentó en su desorden de cama. Estaba oscuro y el tenía cerradas las cortinas de su cama, así que solo veía un borroso rojo. Aún sin ver, sacó la mano entre las cortinas y palmeó la cómoda suya, la más cercana, hasta dar con sus lentes. _Ah, mejor._Pensó y abrió las cortinas de su cama para ver que encontraba. Rondaba la medianoche y no esperaba ver más que a sus amigos dormidos, porque Sirius no había llevado a nadie esa noche y de Remus y Peter lo dudaba. Las cortinas de la cama de Sirius estaban descorridas y se podía ver el desastre que era su hermano. Las mantas casi estaban en el suelo y Sirius estaba por reunirse con ellas. Estaba envuelto en el edredón más delgado (lo que le pareció una estupidez porque, además, no traía camiseta y hacía un frío de espanto), un brazo le colgaba y estaba torcido en un ángulo extraño. Sacudió la cabeza cuando Sirius dio un ronquido y volvió a examinar la habitación. Remus y Peter dormían con las cortinas corridas.

-Voy a despertar a los chicos. No creo que les importe mucho…- Se encogió de hombros y gritó: "¡Remus!" mientras tiraba una almohada que acertó justo en el blanco: la cara de Sirius.

Las reacciones eran de esperarse.

-¡Y una mierda, Potter! ¿Por qué esas ganas de joder a estas horas?- Bramó Sirius, que había caído de la cama, preso del ataque de James.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Remus había gritado casi al mismo tiempo que Sirius, haciendo que las voces resonaran fuertemente por todo el cuarto y que un confundido Peter se despertase. James sonrió satisfecho, con las palabras _misión cumplida_ en la cabeza.

-No puedo dormir.

-¿Por eso me despiertas? ¿Y a mi eso que me importa?-

-¿Vamos a Hogsmeade?- Ignoró James el comentario mordaz que le dirigió Sirius.

-¿Estás tan malditamente mal de la cabeza, James?-. Dijo Remus, mientras se levantaba de la cama, y se iba a buscar algo que ponerse para poder salir.

-¡Eh, Remus!- Sirius refunfuñó desde su cama.- ¿Qué haces obedeciendo a este idiota?

-Ya sabes que no podré volver a dormir, además, ¿Qué remedio queda? Ya nos despertó a todos…-

¡Pero aún es muy temprano para levantarse!-

-Técnicamente…- Empezó James, buscando sus guantes y el mapa del merodeador en su baúl.

-¡Tú cállate!- Espetó Sirius, y se dirigió a su última y desorientada esperanza.- Dime Peter, yo sé que tendrás algo de razón en esa maravillosa cabeza tuya…-

Peter volteó a ver a sus amigos, y se inclinó por sobre su baúl, encogiéndose de hombros, dijo: -Lo lamento, Sirius, son tres contra uno.- Sirius comenzó a ponerse un polo azul que le había lanzado Remus mientras fulminaba a James con la mirada. En un cuarto de hora, estaban ya por los pasillos.

Los cuatro se daban empujones debajo de la capa porque, al tener 15 años y ser Sirius el más alto, casi no cabían dentro de ella. Remus sugirió que alguien se quedara fuera de la capa y que si alguien venía, lo escondieran rápidamente, así que empujaron a Sirius contra la pared, mientras este maldecía a sus amigos. El trayecto fue relativamente tranquilo, considerando que Sirius se tropezaba constantemente con ellos, y que una vez les pisó la capa y los hizo estrellarse contra el piso. Recibió tres collejas, mientras se reía de ellos, todas venían de Remus, que era al que había pisado. Se apresuraron a llegar hasta la estatua de la bruja tuerta, aunque el pasillo estaba desierto y Filch y su irritante gata, la señora Norris, se encontraban bastante lejos. Remus golpeó con su varita la estatua, a la vez que decía _"¡Dissendio!"_y el pasadizo se abría. James se deslizó por el tobogán, le siguieron muy de cerca Sirius, Remus y Peter, que cayeron sobre el, Sirius con un poco más de malicia que los otros. Caminaron cerca de 45 minutos, y luego subieron la gran escalera hasta que _miren, la gran cabezota de James tropezó con su rival. _James abrió la puerta del sótano de Honeydukes y los cuatro salieron hacia el dulce aroma de los dulces que guardaban ahí los dueños.

-¡Ah! ¡Dulce libertad!- Exclamó James cuando estuvieron los cuatro en el, inusualmente iluminado, sótano de los dueños de Honeydukes. James se inclinó sobre varias cajas, hasta que encontró una de botellas y sonrió, satisfecho. – Aquí están.

-¿Qué son?- Inquirió Peter. Sirius y Remus comenzaron a buscar dulces mientras James le explicaba a Peter que la velada consistiría en más de unos cuantos dulces. Es que el pobre Peter no había estado en la cabeza de James cuando el macabro plan se había desarrollado en su mente.

James llevó aparte a Sirius mientras dejaba a Remus y Peter escogiendo más dulces. Le enseñó una botella que llevaba en la túnica.- Me la dejó Christian-. Le dijo.

-¿Christian?

-Si, ya sabes. El hermano de Marina…

-¿Marina?

-La chica con la que salías antes, que estaba en Hogwarts pero ya no, y que es hija de los dueños…

-Ah, Marina. Sí, sí.

James le lanzó una mirada especulativa.- No tienes ni idea, ¿cierto?

-Nop, nadita-. Sirius comenzó a balancearse en sus pies mientras examinaba la botella de Hidromiel, Whiskey y Vodka que le había dado James. Remus extendió un lazo rojo por todo el sótano y, al terminar, le dio un golpecito con la varita que hizo que brillara y se pegara a la orilla de la pared.

-¿Qué ej edo?- Preguntó Peter mientras apuntaba al lazo rojo con una rana de chocolate en la boca.

Remus se paró, cortó el exceso de lazo y le sonrió a Peter. Mientras guardaba el lazo en su túnica, le explicó: -Es un lazo normal, pero lo hechicé para que funcionara como un hechizo silenciador. Además,- agregó- se activa con un golpe de varita, así no desobedezco el Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad.

-¿Un hechizo silenciador? ¿Para que?- Preguntó James mientras Sirius murmuraba algo que sonó cómo _¿Y no te memorizaste la fecha? Que decepción, Lunático…_. Remus se encogió de hombros, y tomó una gragea.

-Presiento que lo necesitaremos-.

[…]

La escena bien podría ser una postal para navidad… O mejor no. El sótano de Honeydukes estaba lleno envolturas de dulces, grageas a medio comer y una que otra botella vacía. Peter, que no era muy aficionado a la cerveza, se había encontrado una manta en algún lado de la habitación y se había dormido en una esquina. Ahorita iba por la quinta nube. Sirius, Remus y James todavía no habían sucumbido taaaaanto ante el alcohol, aunque estaban un _poquito_ descolocados. Hombre, que _Yellow_ _Submarine_ o _Lemon_ _Tree_ni que nada. Elefantes rojos con cola dorada, puro espíritu Gryffindor.

-Esta nevando- anunció Remus, dándole un trago a la botella de hidromiel con especias. Sirius, que parecía que iba a comenzar a dedicarse a esto de los susurros, murmuró un _¿cómo demonios sabe todo?_, antes de quitarle la botella a Remus y beber de ella. Remus se la quitó y le señaló la pequeña ventana del sótano, que estaba cubierta por nieve blanca. Los chicos comenzaron un _es mía, no mía_mientras ignoraban a James. Su amigo levantó la cabeza rápidamente, con ojos soñadores. Era el más descolocado de los tres, seguido por Sirius. Remus no iba taaaan mal, mira que eso de ser hombre lobo debe tener sus ventajas.

-¿Nieve?- Chilló. Se veía completamente emocionado- Nunca he visto nevar-

-James…- Tanteó Remus.- Aquí neva todos los años-.

James se giró hacia Remus, rodando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza lentamente, con gesto de "¡que gente más tonta!".

-Bueno sí,- admitió primero, para después hacer resaltar con un ligero tono que decía "Duh, no sé como eres el más inteligente, Remus. Esperaba eso de Sirius, no de ti, amigo". Ustedes saben, esos tonos que a uno se le impregnan en la voz cuando alguien dice algo realmente estúpido mientras los cuatro están bajo la influencia del alcohol.- ¡Perooo! Nunca había visto nevar desde el sótano de Honeydukes durante una clandestina, digo, una saludable y completamente legal salida.

Al final del discurso, se había levantado y había agitado su dedo, dándole fuerza a su _lógico_argumento. Sirius y Remus no le habían hecho mucho caso y habían vuelto al _es mía, no mía_con otra botella. James se volvió a sentar en el suelo, con postura india, y puso sus codos en las rodillas mientras recargaba la cabeza en sus manos. Si hubiese tenido el cabello largo y un mechón hubiera caído por su frente y el lo hubiera apartado con un soplido, se podría decir que estaba imitando a Sirius Black cuando estaba aburrido. Pero como James Potter no es una copia de nadie, se había dejado el cabello corto.

Empezó a dar golpecitos en su barbilla con el dedo, completamente aburrido. Nadie le prestaba atención y tenía demasiada energía como para dormirse. Y se le ocurrió una idea maravillosisima. Así le prestarían atención y dejaría de estar tan aburrido, que ¡por merlín! Casi se convertía en papa. Así que se levanto y se dirigió con pasos seguros a la escalera de madera. Sirius levantó la cabeza mientras Remus le robaba otra vez la botella y le preguntó un escueto: ¿A dónde vas? James solo le sonrió y apuntó a las escaleras mientras subía los escalones.

Iba ya en el quinto escalón cuando recibió la misma pregunta proveniente ahora de Remus y se dio cuenta que ahora le prestaban atención pues se acercaba más a la puerta del establecimiento. James se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Voy a visitar a Marina, quiero dormir.

Sirius y Lupin normalmente reconocían la broma en la voz de James, que normalmente era muy tangible. (De hecho, casi todos reconocían la broma en James, excepto Evans, que siempre parecía creer que James nunca se tomaba nada en serio. La verdad, no sé porque…). Quizá hubiera sido el alcohol o, no sé, las ganas de hacer algo, quizá fuera el instinto de los perrásticos que eran, pero Lupin y Black se abalanzaron sobre James, que esperaba justo esa reacción. O bien, algo parecido.

Remus y Sirius tiraron a James de los brazos haciéndolos caer al piso y provocando que el chico se pegara un golpe en la espalda y que Peter se removiera un poco bajo su manta. James se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras se frotaba el golpe que de seguro le dejaría un gran moretón. Comprendiendo que era una broma, Remus lo miró mal mientras Sirius se pasaba una mano por el cabello y afirmaba:

-Estás completamente idiota.

James esbozó una sonrisa:- Quizás- concedió.

[…]

Sirius dio un largo trago a la botella y se quedó mirando fijamente un punto cerca de la cabeza de James. James, que todavía enfocaba un poco, exhalo un "¿Que me miras?". Sirius, que había escuchado el comentario de James, señaló su cara con la botella.

-¿Desde cuando puedes multiplicarte, Harry?

-¿Harry? Me llamo James, idiota. –James dudó un poco y se volvió a Remus.- James, ¿verdad, Remus?

-Eso creo.

-¿Ah, no eres Harry? ¿De donde lo saqué entonces?- inquirió Sirius.

-En serio, Sirius, ¿te fumaste algo antes de venir aquí?

-No. Pero dejemos eso de lado, cuando tengas un hijo le pones Harry, ¿vale?

-¿Desde cuando estás tan imbécil?

-Desde que me lo pegaste.

-Ya ni sé porque te saco, Black.

-Es que sabes que el mundo no puede perderse de esto-. Se señaló con la mano- Te lo agradecemos, Potter, lo hacemos.

-Que feo caso el tuyo, eh.

-No es tan malo como el tuyo. Al menos yo no quise darle serenata a la hija de los dueños de Honeydukes la salida anterior.

James se cruzó de brazos mientras Sirius berreaba _Oh, Darling _a todo pulmón y Remus se reía como imbécil. Es que, óyeme, el tipo es de esos borrachos risueños. Enfurruñado, pero como una cuba, James murmuró un _when you told me you didn't need me anymore  
well you know I nearly broke down and died_, acompañando a Sirius en su (fatal) concierto. Remus, que para ese momento había parado de reír, reanudó sus estrenduosas carcajadas. A _Oh, Darling_, le siguieron _Revolution, Help!_ y _Twist and Shout._

Sirius se dejó caer al suelo, seguido de James y Remus. Después de Revolution, James y Sirius habían iniciado una especie de danza mientras cantaban. Vamos, que bailaban mejor que Perry y el Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Remus, el chico de los coros, se les unió jugando a toco la guitarra mejor que ustedes. Bendito listón rojo, ¿eh? Sirius tomó otra botella de cerveza de mantequilla y le dio un buen sorbo. Estaban francamente exhaustos. La respiración de Remus estaba corriendo más rápido de lo normal, y las de Sirius y James estaban solo un poco más agitadas. Si hasta pareciera que los entrenamientos del tirano de Wood servían para algo. Remus, que había apoyado su espalda contra una caja de babosas de gelatina, esbozaba una sonrisa divertida.

James dejó escapar el aire que retenía con un silbido.- Así que Harry, ¿eh?

-Admite que es un buen nombre.

[…]

Remus abrió lentamente los ojos. El despertador muggle, (ese que le había regalado Lily por su cumpleaños y que había provocado varios desperfectos con James y Sirius porque _no sé porque tienes ese maldito cacharro ahí, Remus_) que había traído para levantarlos a la hora que se suponía que tenían que levantarse, pitaba como el demonio mismo. Remus sacudió su cabeza, intentando despertar del adormecimiento del que estaba preso, su cuello gimió ante el movimiento. Apagó el maldito despertador y miró a su alrededor. Peter seguía roncando por la esquina derecha, cerca del pilar. James estaba arriba de tres cajas de dulces, y Sirius estaba sencillamente desparramado en una manta en el suelo. El tenía la cabeza apoyada contra varias cajas de grageas, actuando de almohada. Se tambaleó un poco al levantarse y casi resbala con la última botella que se había tomado Sirius. Se apoyó un poco en el pilar de madera hasta estabilizarse y se le ocurrió una magnifica idea. Pero primero iría a despertar a Sirius y Peter.

Pateó un poco a Sirius para lograr que se despertara y le ordenó que no hiciera lo mismo con James. Sirius inteligentemente hizo lo que Remus le indicó, no entendía el plan pero si que merecía la pena seguirlo. Remus meció un poco a Peter con voz tranquila hasta despertarlo, es que a veces la tranquilidad desespera, dímelo a mí. Remus les explicó su plan mientras el pobre James dormía, ajeno a todo lo que la maquiavélica mente de Remus había ideado.

Remus y Sirius se pusieron a cada lado de James y se inclinaron, hasta dejar sus bocas justo frente a los oídos de James. Peter agarró una manta y la dobló como una bola.

-A la de tres- susurró Remus. Levantó tres dedos. Tres, pobre James. Dos, tengo que admitir que es un buen plan. Uno…

-¡JAMES!- Las voces de Remus y Sirius le llegaron a James a gritos y levantó el torso rápidamente mientras sus amigos se apartaban con elegancia, dejando a Peter bombardear a James con dos bola-mantas. Un golpe sordo se escuchó cuando James cayó y sus amigos se apresuraron a ir a por el, (para reírse, claro). James estaba envuelto entre las dos mantas, era tal lío que Peter no sabía si lo que estaba cerca de James era su mano o su pie. Se decantó por la mano.

-¡Pero que fue eso!- Gritó James, cuando pudo deshacerse de las mantas, muy dignamente, por supuesto.

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y se encogió.- Nos la debías-. Dijo mientras ayudaba a Remus y Peter a juntar el sótano.

James refunfuñó durante media hora sobre "uno hace algo _bueno_y le pagan con algo peor" y "ni que no lo hubieran pasado bien" mientras Sirius, ese que ya sabemos que se dedica a los comentarios aparte, susurraba _Ah, dulce, dulce venganza_. (Casi mejor que la sopa, pues).

[…]

El camino del pasadizo estuvo bastante truculento. Peter se resbalaba constantemente con el lodo del camino que la humedad había hecho, e incluso Remus y James habían tropezado varias veces. Sirius fue el único que había logrado volver ileso, el muy canino. El regreso a la torre fue más cuidadoso. Después de cerrar el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta, echaron a andar bajo la capa, con Sirius dentro de ella, aunque todos estaban encorvados y silenciosos, tratando de no llamar la atención. Oye pues, imagínate que ves un destello de unos tennis blancos, que susto. Algunos alumnos ya estaban despiertos y se dirigían al Gran Comedor a desayunar, así que debían ser extra cuidadosos.

En la sala común, afortunadamente, no había nadie, a excepción de una pequeña niña de primero, haciendo una tarea de Transformaciones antes de clase, o enviando una carta. Ni que los merodeadores fueran chismosos, pues.

Al llegar a la habitación a la hora en la que se suponía debían comenzar a levantarse, los cuatro tenían un dolor de cabeza que parecía rivalizar con el castillo. Sirius refunfuñaba: "…nos hubiéramos traído las cosas aquí, ¡pero no! El señorito quería ver nevar desde Honeydukes…", Remus decía: "… nunca más, nunca, nunca más. La próxima vez, le cruciaré el trasero hasta que se calle…", mientras enterraba la cabeza en sus manos, y Peter caminaba tras ellos, aún adormilado. James estaba un poco cansado pero satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Eh, chicos.- Llamó James. Sus amigos le voltearon a ver mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pícara. -Mañana hay excursión a Hogsmeade.

Tres almohadas aterrizaron en su cara.

* * *

_**Lady Black **te tengo tres palabras: Joder, Joder, y joder. _

_¡Es que sí! DOS SEMANAS DE MALDITO RETRASO. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que es eso? Ya sabrás, ni exámenes ni una maldita o ajetreada escuela. Si me sirve de consuelo, ya te tenía una historia desde el cuatro de Enero, pero ¿a que no sabes que? Era un asco totalmente asqueroso. Así que... No sé, esto es fruto de una semana. No me ha gustado mucho eso de cuando James está aburrido. _

_Bueno, al menos tengo que tener algo de crédito. Son muchas palabras, ¿vale? _

_(¡Uff!) En fin... No, los chicos no morirán de una cirrosis hepática. No están tan borrachos, solo se me ha antojado pintarlos así. Aunque sé que no son unos borrachos. Las botellas son las que sobraron de los amigos de la pandilla de Christian, el hermano de Marina, la hija de los dueños, y tienen poco alcohol, así que por eso tantas botellas en el piso. Aunque no se preocupen, solo son cerveza de mantequilla e hidromiel, y la potente mezcla de la que casi no bebieron porque tenía un sabor horrendo. Como son jóvenes están como que, no sé, más descolocados, no es que aguanten mucho. Aunque no sé que si tenga algo que ver la edad, como yo no he bebido, no sé de que me hablan. _

_Las canciones son de The Beatles. _

_Sí, sí. James y los chicos dejaron los galeones de los dulces en una bolsita de cuero arriba de una caja. Y sí, limpiaron. _

_Y no, Sirius no es tan malhablado (solo yo), solo cuando está enojado o cuando está como lo puso James al principio del fic. _

_Dejar reviews adelgaza, y si quieres engordar, pues engordan. _

_(Pero solo si quieres, ¿eh?)_


End file.
